1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for near field communication (NFC) in an ultra wideband (UWB) that may generate a preamble available in an UWB.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a great amount of data traffic, frequency use of a near field communication (NFC) network in a local area is predicted to be saturated.
Accordingly, a new NFC technology using a relatively infrequently used ultra wideband (UWB) frequency is required.
However, a wireless local area network (WLAN) transmission technology of an existing millimeter wave band, for example, 60 GHz uses a frequency bandwidth of 2.16 GHz, whereas an UWB frequency band divides and thereby uses a frequency bandwidth based on a unit of 528 MHz. Therefore, the WLAN transmission technology using the millimeter wave band, for example, 60 GHz may not be applied as is in an UWB frequency band environment.
For example, a millimeter wave band based preamble scheme used to recover data in a poor frequency environment may be significantly inefficient to be used in an UWB frequency band environment.